


Snow Kiss

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also this is my first ever sterek fic, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Near Future, Snow, Snowed In, Winter, Xmasprompts2017, cozy weekend, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Derek and Stiles need to get prepared for the upcoming snowstorm that will force them to stay at home for an entire weekend.





	Snow Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 1 - Cold Weather

“A snowstorm?” Stiles stared at the TV screen where the news were on. “We haven’t had a snowstorm in years! Hell, we didn’t even have snow the last few winters.”

“We are going to survive it.” Derek said with a soft chuckled as he glanced up from his book. He was curled up on the couch next to Stiles, both still in their pajamas and right now he didn’t think he could be any happier. Not even a snowstorm was going to change that.

 

Derek just loved lazy days like this one, where he and Stiles were just hanging out on the couch of their little house, that the two of them had bought shortly after Stiles’ twenty-first birthday almost a year ago.

Derek loved Stiles and Stiles loved Derek and after five years into their relationship they wanted to get a little more serious and take the next step. And so they had started to search for a house to finally move in together. Shortly after and with the help of Stiles’ dad, they had found the one they were currently living in and they both fell in love with it from the very first second.

It was a cozy little house at the edge of town, that even had one extra bedroom. Just in case they one day decided to let their little family grow. At the moment it was just a guest room, but who knew what the future would bring them.

 

“Oh, I’m not worried about that.” Stiles said, shaking his head. “I know I’d survive anything with my wolf here. Plus, you forget that I’m the son of a cop. I learned how to survive in all kinds of situations.” Stiles grinned at Derek, almost proudly before he continued. “I’m just annoyed. I had plans already. How am I supposed to go to the movies with Scott or have my weekly dinner with dad, when I’m snowed in?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “If those are your only worries, then I’m really glad.”

Stiles huffed. “Those kinds of things are important, Derek.”

“They are, but it’s also not going to kill you if you are not able to leave the house for one weekend.” Derek says before going back to reading his book.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You are really lucky that I don’t mind being snowed in with you.” He said but turned his attention back to the TV screen to get all the necessary information on the snowstorm.

“They say it will start to snow tomorrow night, so we should get ready.” Stiles said after a while, turning to look at Derek again, who just nodded.

“We should probably be prepared by tonight already. Just in case.” Derek decided.

Stiles turned a little, so that his body was fully turned towards his boyfriend now. “Sounds good to me.” He said with a nod. “Alright, what do we need to do? Let’s make a list.”

“I think it’s probably most important to get enough food to last a few days, then we won’t have to go out to the shops in the snow.” Derek thought out loud and finally put his book down onto the coffee table before pulling Stiles closer and into his arms.

Stiles nodded. “I’ll make a list of all the things we need.” He pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before wiggling out of his boyfriend’s arms to get a notepad and a pen. Stiles sat down in front of the couch and started to scribble down some of the things they needed.

“We should stock our pantry up with some canned food, especially vegetables.” Derek decided, and Stiles quickly wrote it down. “And bagged tea. Some warm cups of tea will be nice when it’s cold outside. Apart from that I’d say pasta, some fruits. Bananas, apples, something like that. And we need milk and butter. We are almost out of flour as well. Oh, and some sweet oil.”

Stiles scribbled everything down. “What else do we need?”

Derek thought about it for a moment. “Candles and batteries. And you should call your dad and make sure he keeps his cell phone and the powerbank, we got him, charged. Just in case of an emergency. And we should make sure ours are charged as well.”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll call him as soon as we are done here.”

“Good.” Derek gave him a quick smile.

“We should make sure we have enough water in the house as well.” Stiles mumbled, thinking about it for a moment. “I think we should get two or three more six-packs of bottled water.” He let the pen tap onto the table a few times. “Do you still have that weird little battery-powered radio? We learned in school that you should always have one of those in case of severe weather.”

Derek nodded thoughtfully. “It’s in the basement but I will search for it later.”

“And we have a first aid kid, don’t we?” Stiles continued. “Oh, yes we do. I only put it in the bathroom last week. Plus, I also have one in my car. I should just bring it in later. But we should get some pain killers. Just in case.”

“You are so organized. That’s new.” Derek chuckled, but he was also proud of his boyfriend for all the ideas he had.

“That’s what you get growing up with a cop as your dad. You learn how to get prepared in case of emergencies or storms and all kind of things like that.”

Derek smiled. “That’s a good thing. I could get used to you being the one that takes care of everything.”

Stiles just grinned before another thought came to his mind. “We need to make sure to have enough cash in the house.”

“And we should finally get out winter jackets back out. I don’t want to start looking for them when we are already snowed in.” Derek said, making a mental note to get them when he was going to look for the radio in the basement.

Stiles nodded. “And I’ll make sure to find all the board- and videogames we own to keep us busy.” He said with a wide grin, before glancing over to the window. “Derek, are our windows properly insulated? If they are not, then we should insulate them with plastic from the inside.”

Derek grinned a little, but shook his head. “No need to do so. They are insulated.”

“We should see if we can get some extra blankets at the stores. I know we have a bunch of blankets, but then again you can never have enough blankets.”

Derek nodded. “Fine. We can have a look.” He agreed, even though he was sure they would probably be fine if they just bought some more food and water, but it was kind of cute how Stiles was so enthusiastic about making everything right and being prepared for whatever the snowstorm was going to bring them.

Stiles nodded thoughtfully. “Do you think we forgot something, Der?”

“I think we will be the best prepared of everyone in the neighborhood.” Derek chuckled. “I think there is nothing else we can do. As long as we are not going to starve or freeze to death we will be just fine. And if something happens that we didn’t think of so far, then I’m with the smartest guy in town and he will think of something.”

Stiles nudged him in the side but grinned. “Yes, you are probably right.”

“I always am.” Derek hummed as he got up from the couch. “Alright. I’ll go have a shower now and you call your dad and make sure he is just as well prepared as we will be and then we’ll head to the shops.”

 

 

“What else is on our list?” Derek asked as he pushed the almost full shopping cart through the store. “Oh, wait. We have candles, but we should probably get some lighters or matches or something like that.” He said and already started to look around.

“Over here.” Stiles told him and grabbed the last two packs of matches and a lighter and put them into their cart.

Derek smiled at him. “Looks like we have everything we need now. Is there anything else you want? Given that they still have it.”

A lot of shelves were already empty and the shop full of customers. Derek and Stiles were lucky that they even got a space in the parking lot that was completely full. It looked like the two of them weren’t the only ones in town that had the idea of getting prepared for the upcoming snowstorm as early as possible.

“How about some cereal or something?” Stiles decided. “And we definitely need some cookies. Chocolate cookies. I need my sugar.”

Derek just chuckled but turned the cart around to push it back towards the cereal aisle.

“These ones and these.” Stiles announced as he grabbed two packs of different cereals, not really caring about what Derek was thinking. “Do you want some others?”

Derek shook his head. “I’m fine with what we already have.”

Stiles nodded, glancing over the content of their shopping cart. “But we should get some frozen vegetables as well.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Let’s see if they still have any.”

Derek turned the cart around once again to get to the frozen food section only to find the compartments almost empty. “Let’s see. Spinach, broccoli, fries, mixed fruits, peas, a carrot mix, and cauliflower. Decide quickly before those are gone as well.” Derek told Stiles and already grabbed a bag of frozen broccoli.

“Get the fries.”

“I thought we were looking for vegetables.” Derek shook his head in amusement but grabbed a bag of fries as well.

“I know. But you can never have enough fries in the freezer.” Stiles told him, but grabbed another bag of cauliflower.

“Alright. Let’s get your cookies now and then we should get out of here.”

 

 

It had already started to snow in the early afternoon of Saturday and Derek was more than glad that they had already done all the shopping the day before.

In the beginning it was only a few snowflakes, but it quickly got more and more and after less than twenty minutes, everything outside was covered by a thick white blanket of snow.

Stiles was cuddled under a blanket on the couch, when Derek came into the room with two cups of hot chocolate. “Have you picked a movie already?” He asked when he sat down next to his boyfriend and slid under the blanket as well.

“Not yet.”

Derek watched as Stiles scrolled through Netflix. “How about some Christmas movie?”

Stiles smiled at him and nodded. “How about the Nightmare before Christmas?” He suggested, but the smile on his face quickly turned into a grin. “Oh, Der! We are so going to watch all the Christmas movies there are this weekend.”

Derek chuckled. “Fine.” He said as Stiles started the movie and cuddled against his wolf’s side as they both sipped their hot chocolates.

 

 

“What are you doing there?” Derek asked when he came back from the kitchen just to find Stiles sitting on the floor in front of the backdoor and staring out into the garden, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands.

“It’s so pretty out there, Derek.” Stiles told him without even looking up.

It wasn’t even as windy yet as it was supposed to be, but it was still early, Derek thought.

For a moment he just watched as Stiles watched the snow, before he remembered what he actually came to say. “Dinner is ready.”

“I’ll be there in just a minute.” Stiles said, still staring out of the window. It was just so beautiful and white outside and so warm and cozy inside. Stiles loved the feeling he was getting from this.

 

 

It didn’t stop snowing once during Saturday and in the night the announced storm eventually started.

Sunday wasn’t much better. In the morning the storm and snowfall continued. In the early afternoon the storm finally stopped, and the snowfall came to an end in the early evening.

Derek and Stiles didn’t pay much attention to what was going on outside. They spent their time watching movies, playing videogames and the few board games, they owned. They cooked together, drank cups and cups of tea and Derek’s hot chocolate and cuddled on the couch.

 

 

The weekend was over faster than they would have thought and even Monday, which they also spent at home, since there was just too much snow and ice on the streets, was over soon.

When they were finally in bed late on Monday evening, Stiles turned around so that he was facing Derek.

“Der?” He asked, not sure if his boyfriend was asleep already or not.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Stiles whispered, wrapping one arm around the werewolf.

Derek turned around, not moving away from under Stiles’ arm. “I love you too, Stiles.” He smiled.

“We should have more cozy weekends like this one.” Stiles said, eyes already closed, but there was a very faint smile on his lips. “I’m so happy, Derek.”

“We will have as many cozy weekends as you want. For the rest of our lives.” Derek promised, while his fingers carefully brushed through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles nodded softly and with a smile on his face he finally fell asleep.


End file.
